Sven
Sven (also known as The Mighty Sven) is a character from Happy Feet Two. He is a male Atlantic Puffin who is mistaken for a penguin and was escaped from the humans (aliens) because, he thought the humans were going to eat him. He is idolised by all of the Adélie Penguins and Lovelace when he gets caught in an oil spill in the Arctic and flies south. Description Sven always thinks that he is the hero for all penguins in Adélie-Land because of his ability to fly (a power that no other penguin has, at least no real penguins). Early Life Not much is known about Sven's early life and childhood. The movie may tell you just a little bit about Sven's past but no one will ever know what really happened to the puffin in his early days and childhood. He was flying from a tornado hitting his homeland, hoping to escape, but he gets swept up. Feeling tired after flying so far he lands on a small mound of ice which appears to have three polar bears trying to eat him. Soon he is on the back of a polar bear, on a small iceberg, exhausted and sleeping. He then is on a smaller chunk of ice, floating in the water, unconcious to a steam boat. The boat, titled "Researchers Aurora", more than likely to belong to the Aurora Research Institue. The Institute is a division of the Aurora College, who have offices in the North West Territories in Canada and other arctic regions. (However this doesn't explain how a similar boat came to be in Antarctica, and this also doesn't explain why the boat was titled in Russian.) The humans try to get him back into shape, but Lovelace was stuck in the oil spill and soon joins him after being saved by the humans. On the deck with Lovelace, he climbs some boxes to see humans cooking, stuffing, and eating chicken in their mess hall. Thinking that they might become food too, so he flies south to the Adélie penguin colony. Appearance Sven is a puffin, possibly from a North Eastern Atlantic colony. He has a rainbow-coloured beak, similar to the atlantic puffin. He also has two tufts on the back of his head which is similar to the tufted or crested puffin. It's possible that he is both puffin species at once (a hybrid). Personality Sven is very lovable and is also a flirty bird. He is the one who makes himself look better than all the creatures in Antarctica because of his ability to fly. He has no faith in himself, just in Lovelace's ability to make him seem extremely powerful, which isn't hard given the level the other penguins go to believe in him. He is quite caring, flighty (fidgety and moves one place to the other) and flirtatious bird. Also, around the Adélie colony, he talked himself up a lot. He can be quite scared too, like when Mumble needed the penguins to find a route to the sea and he denied because he was scared of the Aliens (humans) due to his earlier experiences. But he has a caring side too, like when he tried to save Erik when he fell down the Doomberg (But failed because Lovelace fell on him). He also supported Mumble with saving the emperor penguins by showing everyone a strange, yet funny dance. Also, he confessed he was a different species of bird, before flying off, that he enjoyed the famliy the Adelies gave him and thanked them. He also has a sense of extreme braveness to him as all his life he has lost and found a number of families that he thinks might accept him as one of them. Despite the difference in species, he's strongly attracted to Gloria, flirting with her (rather shamelessly) when Mumble asked him to give her some fish. He even said that he thought that Gloria was a "Hottie." Sven is also one of Erik's best friends and is forgiven by him after the Doomberg incident. Trivia *Sven has a small blonde hair in his head. But the Atlantic puffin doesn't have a little hair. Tufted Puffins do! He could be a mix between the two (a hybrid) or the blonde hair could refer to his Scandinavian heritage since he talks about his lost home-land. Actually in the Faroe Islands (Denmark) they have puffins who don't do well there so it is possible Sven could have fled from there. Sven being a Scandinavian name further supports this theory. *Sven always says "Papa Oom Mow Mow". *He is also a puffin who was abducted by the humans, as well as being afraid of them when they're coming. *He likes to eat fish. *He appeares to harbor a romantic interest on Gloria after feeding her a fish (Gloria even remarks "are you sure he's not related to Ramón?" to Mumble). Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Puffins